


Bone's Ridge

by nimery



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Fuckery, Lots of Fuckery, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is a romantic, and his best friend, Killua, hates romance.</p><p>So Gon decides to change Killua's mind the only way he knows how, by giving Killua the most romantic day he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone's Ridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielPhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/gifts).



It came up one day when they were training.

Caramel eyes stared widly in surprise, almost as though the mind behind them was trying to determine the meaning of the words that had been spoke.

"But Killua!" Disbelief dripped from those two words, and Killua had to remind himself that  _yes_ , Gon was being completely serious right now.

"I honestly don't see how it's such a big deal, Gon," the blue-eyed male replied. "Or well. How  _you_ can make such a big deal out of this. I just don't think love is the most important thing in the world."

" _But Killua!_ " A loud clang rang throughout the room as Gon all but dropped his weight on the floor, startling Killua.

The white haired male didn't really understand how it always came to this. Whenever they exercised together, they always seemed to discuss romance. Gon would go on and on and on about how incredible the whole idea of loving someone so much you'd want to give them the world on a platter was, while Killua would listen with his face set in an almost permanent sneer and the ever present retort in his mind.

He didn't understand why someone would want to give the world. He didn't get what was so great about that.

Killua shook his head and gently let down his own weight, raising his eyebrows at Gon.

"You're going to need to come up with a better retort than ' _but Killua_ ' every time you don't agree with me." He raised his voice a little, pitch raising as he mocked Gon. The dark haired male frowned.

"I don't see how you can't understand it. It's kind of an amazing thing, even if you're not involved in it. Just seeing people so madly in love. Don't you think it's one of our better traits? To love and express that love?"

Killua shook his head. "Love just makes you weak." He stated, before looking back at Gon, seeing the sad expression in his eyes.

"I don't think so at all, Killua. If you love something enough to be willing to fight for it, don't you think you'd be strong?"

Killua let a soft hissed breath escape from between his teeth. "Let's just get back to the hotel and work on Ren, yeah?"

He hadn't even taken two steps when Gon's gaze became too much. He turned back and saw those caramel eyes fixed once again on him.

"What." He deadpanned, and Gon crossed his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong, Killua?"

"Nothing's wrong. Let's just go back to the hotel."

Gon frowned. Not an angry frown, but an 'I'm-very-worried-about-you-please-talk-to-me' frown. Killua had been seeing a lot of those recently. And yet, Killua said nothing and headed back, Gon following behind him reluctantly; the look remained, with its slight pout and creased brow. Killua wondered if he had a face like that, and if he did, what it meant.

Probably 'why-did-you-eat-all-of-the-food-again-Gon.'

Gon didn't drop the topic. He went on for hours and hours about how 'beautiful' and 'incredible' all of it was, and Killua was almost to the point of taping his mouth shut so that he would finally  _stop talking_.

But, as the sun set behind distant buildings, Gon lapsed into silence.

By now, the Ren training had ended, as Gon had even kept talking  _through_ that, and Killua was trying to drown him out in the only way he could at this point. By turning on the television.

When Gon stopped talking, Killua lowered the volume, casting a cautious look at the other male. Gon was quiet, yes, but it was a worrisome kind of silence that could only lead to one thing...

"Killua," Gon announced after a couple of moments. "The day after tomorrow, I'm going to take you out."

Killua sighed and settled back into the pillows. "I hope you know that's a double entendre."

Gon smiled at him. "You're going to have the best, most romantic day of your life. On my word."

Killua frowned, a 'nobody-wants-this-to-happen-but-you' frown and turned his gaze back to Gon and his shining eyes.

"Please don't." He muttered flatly, but Gon shook his head.

"Nope, it's going to happen, and you're going to love it." Gon beamed and settled back into his own bed. Killua sighed, a long exhalation of breath.

This was going to be  _just excellent_.

* * *

Killua didn't see Gon for the entirety of the following day, but he was hardly surprised.

He remembered back when they were fourteen, and Gon had spent nearly an entire day preparing for his date with Palm. He didn't really expect to see him until nightfall.

This was a bad idea, and he was sure Gon knew that, but once Gon got started on something- no matter how small or menial that 'something' may be- there wasn't a thing in this world that could dissuade him of that goal.

Killua didn't have any expectations for tomorrow. He didn't even want to think about it happening, but then he would remember the gleam in Gon's eyes and remember that it would. It would happen and be stupidly boring, but Gon would try everything in his power to get Killua to change his mind. In the end, that's what this was about. Killua changing his mind.

Gon would go to any lengths to win this argument, even if that included taking his best friend out on a romantic date for an entire day that may or may not mirror all of the other dates he had been on.

And no, it didn't bother Killua that Gon had been on dates before. Never had and never will.

Because they were just dates. Nothing more.

What did bother Killua was the idea that this would be just like those other ones. That instead of keeping watch over Gon, it would be Gon and him. Doing the exact same thing.

Because that's what romance was, wasn't it? A formula to follow to sweep a date off of their feet? And love was just a hallucination from that. It was an after effect, nothing more. People who fell in love were weak, and Killua didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to fall for a lie.

* * *

When the day arrived, Killua woke up to a smiling Gon with a tray in his hands.

"Are we really starting so early?" Killua grumbled, turning back toward the pillow. "Give me another hour." Though his voice may have been lost by his pillow.

"But it's your favorite," Gon answered, and Killua just knew that he was smiling, damn him. He pushed himself up and glared at the bright-eyed male.

"And what's my favorite?"

Gon lifted the lid of the tray, and with a toothy grin, announced: "Food, of course."

Killua chuckled, back shaking and eyes closed before he looked at the food on the tray.

"French toast?" He said, turning himself so he sat up in the bed and grabbed the tray. "And what are you having?"

Gon waved the question off. "Don't worry about it. I ate while you were asleep." For a moment, Killua didn't believe him. And then he remembered that this was Gon and he would never pass up an opportunity to eat.

"Alright then. What will you be doing while I eat?" He looked up. Gon nodded.

"Well, I've got some things to do, so enjoy your breakfast and get dressed. It's a pretty full day to look forward to. I hope you have fun." Then he moved away and across the room, pulling out his cell phone.

For a moment, Killua watched him, before quickly finishing the food- which was delicious- and reluctantly climbing out of bed. He stretched his arms before grabbing some fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Underneath the stream of hot water, Killua found himself thinking again, wondering if it was his imagination or if Gon's eyes had followed him as he got up, wondering why this day was happening.

Sure, he knew that it was something Gon would do but why? He knew they'd gotten into an argument about love and romance, but they'd had that same song and dance many times and never before had it escalated this much.

Killua cleaned himself off quickly and dried before dressing.

When he left the bathroom, Gon was waiting, sitting on the bed with his hands folded. He looked up when he heard the door open and sent Killua a gleaming smile.

"Are you ready then?" Gon asked, and Killua let out a sigh.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

It was just like he expected, Killua realized after being led around town to various locales, getting ice cream, and walking around the pier.

Gon had a hand pressed against the small of Killua's back, and he was talking, whispering. He knew he wouldn't be able to recall everything that was said, nor did he really care to. It was all rubbish, even if it was coming from Gon.

A hand intertwined with his, and he found his gaze being drawn back to Gon. The dark haired male smiled happily at him, squeezing his hand.

"Is this romance then?" Killua asked him after a moment, still holding his hand, leaning against the barrier of the pier.

Gon grabbed his other hand and leaned forward, so their faces were close. Killua could still get away if he chose to, but he wanted to see where this went.

"Not yet. I'm building up to the romance. This is the set up."

Killua laughed, a single cold chortle that filled the air between them.

"It has to be set up? Why not just bam, flowers and chocolate and pretty words?"

That sad look returned to Gon's eyes, and he released one of Killua's hands, moving to settle his hand at Killua's jaw, thumb rubbing against his neck.

"Because love isn't like that, Killua. It doesn't just happen; you have to be more patient than that. Love is built up."

"I think you're confusing that with fondness."

"Isn't that another word for love?"

Killua frowned. "Of course not. Fondness is actually real."

Gon shifted, resting his forehead against Killua's and sighed. Blue eyes opened widely.

"Why do you insist it's not real?" Gon's hand tightened around his.

"Why did you do this? Why did you plan all of this anyway?" Killua asked, ignoring Gon's own question. A shiver ran down his skin as Gon's thumb kneaded.

" _Why do you insist that love isn't real, Killua?_ " Gon whispered. Caramel eyes gazed into his, and he could see so many emotions entangled and dancing within them.

He saw Gon's sorrow and hope, his perseverance and... something else that he couldn't quite place. It was a foreign emotion, and it made him uneasy.

"Because I've never seen it," Killua answered. "And I've never felt it."

After his answer, that pool of sorrow in Gon's eyes grew. His fingers gripped, and he leaned forward, his lips just barely touching Killua's own.

"Not even once? Not through fondness or care? Not for family or friends? Not for Alluka or... me? Not once?"

Killua moved back, pulling himself out of Gon's grasp.

"I like you, don't get me wrong. You're my best friend. And Alluka. I care for Alluka. But it's not love." He shook his head. "I don't... I don't have the capacity-"

"Did Illumi tell you that?"

Killua looked at him in surprise, moving back once more.

"I don't need Illumi to tell me when I know myself."

Gon stepped back, sighing. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry, Killua. I just mean. You're such a kind, caring person. I know you could love if you let someone in. If you let someone break down your walls, you could be happy."

"I am-"

"Are you? I mean happy by the 'wake up in the morning and you're so excited because it's a new day and you're so happy to be alive' kind of happy, not the 'I can distract myself from my misery' kind of happy. I want you to be  _happy_ , is that so wrong?" During his speech, he closed the space between them once again and grabbed Killua's hand.

Killua didn't know if he wanted to pull away or not, so he didn't. He didn't know if he wanted to move away again, so he didn't. He stood, trapped, caged by Gon's steady and determined gaze.

"And who's going to tear down those walls then? Who's going to help me be happy? Who's going want to be let in? Who could love something like me?"

Gon's hand moved back to his face, both of them this time and cradled it.

"Who would you want it to be?"

Killua broke away from him once again and turned to the busy streets of the city. Gon followed, catching his arm before he got too far.

"What, Gon?"

"You don't have to answer that question. It was unfair. And the day can be over if you want, but let me take you to one more place." That odd look was back in Gon's eyes, and Killua, looking over his gaze appraisingly, sighed and agreed.

* * *

It wasn't anything he recognized.

First, Killua had been led to a small lake with a waterfall- not quite a waterfall, more like a few streams of water that fell down a cliff face and into a lake that wasn't quite a lake. Upon arrival, Gon grabbed his hand and led him behind the not-quite waterfall, into a well hidden cave.

Killua looked around them and laughed softly to himself.

"If you were anyone else, I'd be worried you brought me here to kill me."

Gon chuckled. "I swear, I didn't mean I was going to kill you."

Killua leaned back against the wall of the cave and turned his gaze to the opening, where the water fell in front of a forest.

"Do you always take your dates out to these secluded places in the middle of nowhere?" Killua teased, and Gon rolled his eyes, settling down on the ground.

"I was hoping we could finish that conversation, actually."

Killua pursed his lips and slid down the wall to sit across from Gon.

"Then answer my question. Honestly. Why are you going this far this time? We've had arguments like that before. Why are you doing this?"

Gon stared at him for a moment, before looking away with a sigh.

"Well, it's because I want you to believe in love-"

"There could have been other ways."

Gon held up a hand. "Please, let me finish. I want you to believe in love because for the longest time, I've loved you. It couldn't have been anyone else but you, Killua."

Suddenly, he couldn't hear the waterfall anymore. The words echoed in his head and meshed with some Gon had said in the past about some stupid dodge ball.

Killua blinked a few times.

"You want me to believe in love because you love me?"

Gon nodded, eagerly. "For a little bit longer than long. What else was I supposed to think about that cool white-haired kid who could do an awesome dismantle from a skateboard?"

"Even back then?" Killua looked away from Gon, back to the waterfall.

"I didn't know it yet, but it was there. It took me three whole years to realize it, but by then, I'd already driven you away."

He moved, closer to Gon, and carefully set his pale hand over the tan one.

"You didn't drive me away, Gon. We stayed in touch."

"But it could have been different. We could've had more adventures, the two of us. Or three."

Gon leaned closer to him, and set his forehead against Killua's shoulder.

"I've already forgiven you for that."

Gon sighed and placed his hand, that wasn't covered, on Killua's knee.

"But would you ever let me tear down your walls? Would you ever let me in?" Gon looked up at him with those caramel eyes.

"A couple years ago, after Alluka had started living with Palm, I had a conversation with Illumi."

Gon bolted up. "Did he-"

"He told me that he was surprised I had left Alluka in the care of someone else. He told me he thought I was weaker than that. He told me that he thought I was the only Zoldyck who ever actually loved someone else. But I hadn't, was the thing. I had been weak enough to let her go." Killua paused, ignoring Gon's bright eyes. "I think I understand where you're coming from now, Gon. It's not weakness to love. It's just impossible for me."

Gon shifted, wrapping his arms around Killua and pulling him close, pressing his lips into the soft skin of Killua's exposed shoulder.

"And you don't mind that I love you?" Gon asked, and Killua nodded.

"I don't mind. But I do have something to ask you." He cleared his throat. "How do you know that you love me?"

Gon pulled back and thought for a moment. His eyes focused carefully on a spot just away from the two of them.

"Well, emotions are different for everyone, but I knew when I missed you. And I missed you so much that I could scream. I knew when I saw something and thought to myself 'hey, Killua would love this.' I knew when I answered the phone when you called, and my heart wouldn't slow down. I knew because whenever I went to call you I paused because I was so excited to hear your voice again. Especially when I saw you. Everytime I saw you, I always only saw you, and you were always so beautiful."

He reached up and ghosted his thumb over Killua's jaw.

"I love everything about you, Killua. I love your eyes, and how they focus on one thing at a time, as if you can't be bothered with anything but the important things. I love your brain, and how you know exactly what to do, even if I don't like it. I love your..." Gon's eyes trailed slowly down the rest of his face and his neck. "I love the way you blush when you're embarrassed." Gon laughed, running his thumb over Killua's bright red cheeks. "Sometimes you're so easy to read, but sometimes you're not. And I love both of those times. I love your skin and the way I can sometimes see the outline of your bones."

Gon's eyes caught Killua's once more, but this time they were both captive.

"I love how you're so strong; I love how I can compete with you; I love how graceful you are; I love how forgiving you are and how kind you are." Gon pulled Killua closer again, and they were once more face-to-face. "The short version is that you're perfect, Killua. You're the most perfect thing this world has ever seen."

"How can I be so perfect if I can't feel?"

"You can feel, Killua. I've seen you feel. You just don't know what to call those emotions."

All at once, Gon moved forward again, pressing his lips to Killua's. His arm curled around his waist to pull him close.

And Killua didn't want to pull away. He wanted to push closer. That was what felt right to him. So Killua kissed him back, as he could. Gon's lips were less than an expert, and Killua knew he was probably just as bad, but it felt good.

And he could feel that sinister betraying blush heat up his cheeks, and he could feel his heart beating too fast to be healthy in his chest, but maybe it was healthy, and he simply didn't know.

And he pulled Gon closer, to the point where he somehow found himself trapped between Gon and the wall of the cave.

Killua was caught, but he didn't mind. It didn't raise any flags; it didn't set him on high alert. Because it was Gon? Because he wasn't trying to kill him?

A hand settled on his upper thigh, and it took a moment for Killua to notice that he had grabbed Gon's hand and guides it. His legs were perched on either side of Gon's own.

He didn't notice it had stopped until the hand on his thigh moved. He opened his eyes.

"Killua, you don't-"

"Understand what's going on inside my head, no, but I do know that this is good. I'm not scared even though my heart feels like it might give up at any moment because it's beating so fast. And I want to... I know what I want. I want to feel love. I want to know if I've already felt it before and just didn't know what it was." Killua pulled Gon back but didn't kiss him, not yet. "Because I used to be happy. The first happy. And that was when I was with you."

Then Killua kissed him, guiding Gon's lips until they were teased open. He could feel Gon's fingers grasping onto his flesh as he pushed him down, so that Killua straddled him. Tongue pushed against wistful tongue. Fingers intertwined with thick black locks. Fingers pressed hard enough to leave bruises that Killua didn't mind having.

"Gon," Killua muttered after breaking away for a moment. "I want to."

Caramel eyes glistened. "At your pace then, Killua."

The white haired male disentangled his fingers from Gon's hair and moved them down the familiar, muscular body. First, Gon's shirt was discarded, and Killua saw all of those scars he'd earned over the years since the Ant mission. Pale fingers traced them, knowing the stories for some, and not others. Some were dark scars from shallow cuts that would fade away, more likely than not. Others were deeper, but Killua knew that Gon kept fighting despite them because that was how Gon was.

His hand hovered over the button of Gon's jeans. It wasn't that he was thinking too much that stopped him; he was used to multiple trains of thought running throughout his head.

No, it was that there was only one thing on his mind that bothered him, and that was Gon.

Gon. And the slopes of his body, and the way his eyes were so bright, and the way his fingers had loosened, just a little bit. The way Gon always knew what he wanted and could easily have it. The way right now, Gon wanted Killua- he knew, he could see it in those eyes- but he waited. The way he was letting Killua take control of the situation.

Gon was always Killua's sun, and when he was away, Killua felt the darkness of the night.

 _Is that love?_ Killua had to ask himself. Was love when he refused to let Gon be left behind at Trick Tower? Was love that feeling of utter joy bursting in his chest when he saw that Gon had come so far to get him back? Was love when he threatened those men who had the nerve to betray Gon's trust? Was love when he wanted to sacrifice himself so that Gon could go free from the Troupe? Was love when he held that ball? Was love when he told Gon to be safe, while he exposed the Ants' plan? Was love when he saved Gon, even though Gon had sent him away? Was love all of those times he called because he wanted to see if Gon was still okay? Was love agreeing to come to their meetings and wishing they were more frequent? Was love willing to do anything for this selfish dark-haired man?

Well, when he put it like that. It probably was.

Fixing his eyes on Gon's, Killua undid the button of his jeans and slipped them from his hips and down his legs, leaving the tan male in nothing but his boxers.

He leaned down again, slotting his and Gon's lips together as he worked off that last piece of clothing covering Gon's body.

"This is hardly fair," Gon pouted, which made Killua laugh.

"At my pace, remember?" He whispered, lips just grazing the shell of Gon's ear. The dark haired male pursed his lips before drawing Killua into another kiss.

After a moment, two moments, Killua pulled back and removed his shirt, mindful of the way Gon's eyes watched him undress. He moved down, hands on the button of his own jeans, before Gon stopped him.

"Can I do it?"

Killua studied him carefully before nodding, pulling his hands away as Gon's replaced him.

And Gon undressed him slowly, taking his time on the button and pulling the zipper down slowly, before tucking his thumbs into the waistband and slipping the fabric carefully down his skin as caramel eyes drunk in the sight. Thousands of emotions passed through those eyes, Killua could identify the strongest one now. He knew what it was now. But he also saw admiration, and want, and that deep, warm determination that brought his eyes to life.

Gon's eyes were a spotlight, and it was turned onto Killua.

He didn't register as his own boxers found their way to lie beside his jeans; he only noticed that Gon's fingers were on his bare skin. He decidedly liked that feeling.

They kissed again; Killua didn't know who initiated it, and he was pretty sure he deepened it. Hands crawled up his back, against his spine and shoulder blades, tracing the curves and contours, before falling back down, and caressing every slope. They traced down his thigh. Fingertips ghosted across the soft skin of his inner thigh, iliciting a quiet gasp from his lips.

Gon drew back, his hands retreated and Killua opened his eyes.

"At your pace," Gon repeated. Killua grabbed Gon's hand and took his fingers into his mouth. He locked eyes with Gon once more when he let them go.

"At yours," he countered and slammed his lips back into Gon's.

The hands returned then, and he could feel the wettened fingers trail down his body once more. They paused at his thigh before one entered him, causing him to gasp once more. Gon took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Gon didn't shift their position. He simply laid on his back while Killua knelt over him.

As another finger entered him, Killua broke their kiss.

"My pace." He said plainly before lowering himself onto Gon's fingers, so they went deeper into him. His hands somehow found their way to Gon's shoulders, where he now supported himself as he pressed down.

"Killua..."

"My pace," Killua repeated. "Sorry, but you weren't going fast enough."

Those eyes shined once more, and another finger entered him.

"My pace," Gon countered, slipping his saliva-slicked fingers in and out of Killua. The white haired male cried out.

"Your pace," he agreed, before pressing his lips to Gon's throat. He latched, biting and sucking on the flesh while Gon pumped his fingers in and out.

After a moment more of this, Killua had made a medium-sized red mark on Gon's neck, and he pulled away from Gon's hand, leaving him empty.

"My pace." And Gon didn't argue as he aligned himself with Gon's pre-cum slick cock and lowered himself, causing the organ to enter slowly. He didn't pull back again until it was deep inside, and even then he buried it further.

"Kil-"

"My pace," Killua repeated with his teeth gritted. He felt Gon's hands grip tightly, one one his thigh, the other on his waist. "Don't move." It came out quieter than he'd intended, but Gon still froze as Killua leaned down and pressed his lips against Gon's neck again, biting just below his other mark. Gon's fingers tightened on reflex, and Killua let go.

"Kil-"

"No biting?" Killua leaned back, eyes finding Gon's.

"Yes biting."

Killua laughed and pressed his lips to Gon's collarbone as he lifted and lowered himself once more. He could feel the stiff heat within him pulse.

"Want to come?"

"Yes."

"Then your pace."

Gon's fingers gripped again as he practically slammed himself into Killua, causing the other to cry out.

"You okay?"

"More."

And so Gon did, and Killua gave in completely, tensing when Gon paused and relaxing when he rammed.

He both heard and felt when Gon filled him because the tan male was loud when he cried out, and Killua could hear the sound of birds taking off.

He laughed for a moment before he felt a hand on his own cock and found his eyes opening, meeting Gon's.

Their lips met, softly for the first time, and Killua had almost forgotten that Gon could be like this.

Moments passed of the two of them handling each other gently, before Killua cried out, softer than Gon, a more broken sound, and Gon wiped his hand on his thigh, pulling out and grabbing their boxers

Caramel eyes met cerulean. Killua could see so many emotions. Happiness, that real happiness that Gon described. Love, the one that had to be explained, but he understood it now. He recognized it now. He saw admiration once more, and he saw how comfortable Gon was as Killua was pulled closer.

He set his head beneath Gon's jaw, head on his chest, before he found himself drifting off in the warmth that radiated from this furnace of a man.

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was back at the hotel, in his shirt and jeans with the covers tucked carefully around him.

He sat up and looked around, hearing the shower shut off. He would have stood up, if he wasn't so sore, so he waited, watching the door of the bathroom until it opened, revealing a fully dressed Gon with a towel scrubbing at his wet hair.

"Hey," he said, drawing Gon's attention to him. Gon smiled.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

Killua rolled his eyes before glancing at the clock. "It's not morning."

"Ah, but you say 'good night' to someone when they go to sleep."

Killua shook his head. "Then say good evening."

"Nope, that's only for when you're greeting someone who has been awake. You say good morning to someone who just woke up."

Killua buried his face in his pillow. "Your logic never ceases to amaze me."

The bed shifted as Gon sat, and he felt Gon's hand shift through his hair.

"So, um..." Gon paused for a moment, and Killua turned his head to see his expression. It was worried and hopeful and anxious and excited, and Killua couldn't help but wonder how he pulled that off. "How long will you be staying?"

Killua reached out, slipping his fingers into Gon's wet hair and turning his head.

"As long as you'll let me."

And Gon smiled once more, letting only happiness, the 'I'm so happy to be alive' happiness, show in his expression.

It made Killua wonder if his smile mirrored that look.

It certainly felt like it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Waxing poetic about these two is my favorite thing, can you tell?


End file.
